


A Meme At Its Finest

by midnight_reverie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Indulgent, Memes, adrien!centric, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_reverie/pseuds/midnight_reverie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mild-mannered model Adrien Agreste sees himself on a meme for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meme At Its Finest

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Panda-chan (ffn username: A Violin Geek) for inspiring me to schlep my ass out of my writing slump with this highly self-indulgent drabble written during the rather ungodly hours of the early morn.
> 
> (also quick note before you read this takes place before the events of mlcn)

He stared at the computer in shock.

Well, actually, if you wanted to be pedantic about it, he was staring at three computers in shock. He had a full three computer display, although admittedly he only had one keyboard and mouse to go with it. It was a rather elaborate set-up that made him feel a little bit spoiled, to be honest, but it was great for watching anime. And anything, no matter how outrageous, could always be justified by anime.

He had been innocently scrolling through his Tumblr (yes, he had a Tumblr), indulgently scrolling through the profiles of shit-posters and memers, when he saw it--a meme, reblogged from _sunglasses-and-cats,_ with over 10,000 notes. It was a very funny llama meme. He reblogged and liked it. The next one he saw was a post concerning some Barbra and Patricia that was really quite tepid, to be honest, but he still reblogged it because there was a picture of a cat beneath it which, though completely irrelevant to the actual text, was really really cute and deserved to be seen. There was also a particularly relatable text post about how boring school was. He couldn't really relate to it but it seemed funny so he liked it anyways. 

Anyways. That wasn't important. What was important was the next meme. Which was _his_ meme. 

Well, several memes, actually. But they were all copies of each other, each one more diluted than the next. It was surreal, even, to see pasteurized versions of himself (well, his meme). He had always scoffed at petty copycats that tried to nab at the glory of a successful meme with stupid one-liners, but now he couldn't help but feel a strange fascination with them. Every meme, he realised, was art in its own way. Every meme was there for a reason - to express ones creativity, to simply be.

It was a truly enlightening experience.

The meme had on it a standard caption. It was in English, but he had grown so used to the internet that he, with the help of lessons obviously, was practically fluent. When the eyeliner is on fleek and you be walking down the hall like, it read in blurry caps. Below the caption was a GIF of him walking down the runway - it was from Germany, he remembered faintly, for a show promoting his father's winter line - dressed in casual yet very chic winter attire in various different cold colors. He strutted for a few steps before stopping to do his signature wink and tossing his hair a bit to boot.

He scrolled through the comments. Most of them were cut from the same cloth, filled with the usual "OMG SAME" and "YASS", but a few offered alternative captions, all of which made him snort.

He had to send this to somebody, pronto. He immediately got out his iPhone and snapped a pic of the meme, opening up his contacts. He scrolled through the list of names. It was impossibly long.

As his fingers hovered over the iPhone screen, quivering with excitement, he realised belatedly that he had no friends.

He slumped back down in his chair. Damn.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally have no excuse for this i am a piece of trash 
> 
> i kind of want to write a sequel for this (no really imagine him seeing chat noir memes pop up all over the place)
> 
> please leave kudos and review! :3


End file.
